Traditional dispensers in which the active substance is in the form of a solid body and which have the described characteristics have been known for some time.
Dispensers are also known in which the active substance is in the form of a liquid having the properties of cleaning and perfuming the W.C. bowl at each flushing operation, plus sanitizing and bactericidal properties.
These dispensers of the known art present certain drawbacks and disadvantages, in that to obtain all the desired properties several active principles have to be used which, when mixed together to form the liquid substance to be dispensed within the W.C. bowl, demonstrate incompatibilities of a chemical/physical character such as to decrease if not nullify the desired effects.
Consequently, there has recently been a considerable increase in the use of dispensers with their active substance in liquid form, in which the individual active principles which determine the desired results are kept separated within different chambers to be mixed when required, i.e. at each flushing operation, by systems of greater or lesser complexity and effectiveness.
Although these latter dispensers of the known art operate with a certain effectiveness with regard to cleaning, disinfecting and perfuming the W.C. bowl, this effectiveness is limited to the period immediately following the flush.
Hence, although this may be considered sufficient for cleaning and disinfecting the bowl, the same cannot be said for perfuming which is often required for a lengthy period, including during the absence of continuous use of the flush.
In this respect, those environments which use dispensers of the known art also very often use perfuming agents located in the immediate vicinity of the W.C. bowl to aid the insufficient perfuming action of the dispenser.